The direct production of organonitrogen compounds from hydrocarbons remains an attractive but largely elusive goal. It has been particularly difficult to produce allylic or .alpha.-amines with a high degree of regioselectivity.
The few reports of ammoxidation reactions of olefins are stoichiometric and typically involve reactions of imido compounds as aminating agents. Imido compounds are difficult to prepare, unstable aminating agents and have a high toxicity. In addition, with imido compounds there are limited options for --NR variation. Thus, the use of imido compounds has little utility in large scale preparation of allyl amines of diverse types.
Another method for preparing allylic amines utilizes displacement reactions. This type of reaction uses displacement of the corresponding electrophiles (e.g. allylhalides) by amines and are thus indirect routes, requiring two or more steps from the hydrocarbon. In addition, regio- and stereoselectivity is problematic with this type of reaction, especially in the initial introduction of the heteroatomic leaving group.